mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Toby Fox
Toby Fox, credited as Toby "Radiation" Fox throughout most of Homestuck and also known as FwugRadiation, is a musician and programmer who has contributed many tracks for Homestuck and its related content. He is most well known for his indie video game hit Undertale. Toby was given a shout out in the Homestuck credits for "most custom sound work". Credits Music Albums *"Liquid Negrocity" and "The Ballad of Jack Noir" on Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead *"Carefree Victory" (with Mark Hadley and Andrew Huo), "Atomyk Ebonpyre", and "Black" on Homestuck Vol. 4 *"Skaian Skirmish" (with Andrew Huo), "Savior of the Waking World", "Happy Cat Song!" (with Michael Guy Bowman), "Hardchorale" (with Andrew Rosetti), "White", "Octoroon Rangoon", "Lotus Land Story", "Versus", "Dupiblaze COMAGMA", "Moonshatter", "Sunsetter", "Get Up", "Vertical Motion", "Amphibious Subterrain", "Snow Pollen", and "Descend" on Homestuck Vol. 5 *The album Alternia *"Squiddles the Movie Trailer - The Day the Unicorns Couldn't Play" and "Bonus Track: Friendship Aneurysm" on Squiddles! *"Humphrey's Lullaby" and "English" on The Felt *"Umbral Ultimatim", "MeGaLoVania" (with guitar by Joren de Bruin), "Gaia Queen", "Wacky Antics" (with David Ko), "Nic Cage Song", and "A Tender Moment" on Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent *"Karkat's Theme", "Terezi's Theme", "Vriska's Theme", arrangement of "FIDUSPAWN, GO!" by David Ko, "Darling Kanaya", "Eridan's Theme", "Nautical Nightmare", "Nepeta's Theme", "Killed by BR8K Spider!!!!!!!!", "Catapult Capuchin", "Science Seahorse", "A Fairy Battle", "The Blind Prophet", "AlterniaBound", "You Won A Combat", and "Rest A While" on AlterniaBound *"Terezi Owns" (remix of "Upward Movement" by Robert Blaker), "Rumble at the Rink", and "Earthsea Borealis" on Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion *"Mayor Maynot", "Riches to Ruins Movements I & II", and "Tomahawk Head" on The Wanderers *Arrangment of "John Sleeps - Skaian Magicant", "Carefree Victory" (with Mark Hadley and Andrew Huo), "Atomyk Ebonpyre", and "Black" on Homestuck Vol. 1-4 *"Love You (Feferi's Theme)", "Davesprite", "Frostbite", "The Lost Child", "Judgment Day" (with violin by Kelly Sadwin), and editing of "Cascade" on Homestuck Vol. 8 *"~~SIDE 1~~", "~~SIDE 2~~", and "~~ADDITIONAL MAYHEM~~" on coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A *"~~SIDE 1~~", "~~SIDE 2~~", and "~~ADDITIONAL MAYHEM~~" on coloUrs and mayhem: Universe B *"Hate You", "ASSAULT", "Stress", and "Moonsetter" (with viola by Samm Neiland and cello by Clark Powell) on Homestuck: Vol. 9 *"The Lordling" on Cherubim *"Oppa Toby Style" on *The album The Grubbles with James Roach *The album Hiveswap Act 1 OST with James Roach *"Clownfucker" (with James Roach) and "yall know i just do the music right" (with James Roach) on Hiveswap Friendsim ''Homestuck'' *Arrangement of "John Sleeps" (from Malcolm Brown's "Showtime") for }} *Arrangement of "Skaian Magicant" (from Mark Hadley's "Skies of Skaia") for }} *"Versus" for }} *"Atomyk Empyre" for }} *"Black" for }} *"Octoroon Rangoon" for }} *"Skaian Skirmish" for }} *"Descend" and "Bonus Track: Friendship Aneurysm" for }} *"Karkat's Theme", "Vriska's Theme", "Terezi's Theme", "Alterniabound" , "Spider's Claw", "MeGaLoVania", "A Tender Moment", "Nic Cage Song", and "Secret ROM" for }} *"Umbral Ultimatum" for }} *Arrangement of "Savior of the Waking World" (from "Doctor" by Usagi Buzinkai) for }} *"MeGaLoVania" (with guitar by Joren de Bruin) for }} *"Darling Kanaya", "Karkat's Theme", "Eridan's Theme", and "Nautical Nightmare" for }} *"Nepeta's Theme", "Blackest Heart", and editing of "Miracles" (by Insane Clown Posse) for }} *"Secret ROM" for }} *"Rumble at the Rink" and "XROM" for }} *"Terezi Owns" (remix of "Upward Movement" by Robert Blaker) for }} *Glitch effects on "BL1ND JUSTICE : 1NV3ST1G4T1ON !!" (by Malcolm Brown) for }} *Arranged "Black Hole / Green Sun" (from Malcolm Brown's "Black Rose / Green Sun"; with guitar by Joren "Tensei" de Bruin and violin by Kelly Sadwin) for *"English" for }} *Foley for }}}} *"Frustacean" (from Mark Hadley's "Hardleyquin") for Karkat: Mental breakdown.}} *Sound for }} *"Black" for }} *"Darling Dolorosa" and arrangement of "GameGlr" (samples "GameGrl (Original 1993 Mix)" by Michael Guy Bowman and Tavia Morra and "Teal Seer" by Kera L. Jones) for }} *"Hate You", arrangement of "G4M38L0RG" (samples "GameGrl (Original 1993 Mix)" by Michael Guy Bowman and Tavia Morra, "The La2t Frontiier" by Toby "Radiation" Fox, and "The Blind Prophet" by Toby "Radiation" Fox), and "Crab Waltz" for }} *"108 Stars of Destiny" and "Davesprite" for }} *"Killed by BR8K Spider!!!!!!!!" for MINISTRIFE!!!}} *"Trickster Mode" for }}, }}, }}}}, }}}}, and }}}}. *"Kazoostuck" for }} *Foley for }} *"Homosuck Anthem" for }} *Foley for }} *"Elevatorstuck, with Meows" for }} *"Homosuck Swan Song" for }} *"Homosuck Anthem" for — *"Moonsetter" (with Samm Neiland on viola and Clark Powell on cello) for }} *Foley for }} *"Collide" (with Malcolm Brown and Joren De Bruin) for }} *"Overture" (with Clark Powell) for }} ''Hiveswap'' *Music for Act 1 ''Hiveswap Friendship Simulator'' *Tegiri's Theme "ASSAULT", Lynera's Theme "Frostbite", Galekh's Theme "Snow Pollen", Charun's Theme "Charun's Cave", and Marvus' Theme "CLOWNFUCKER" (with James Roach) ''Pesterquest'' *Kanaya's Theme "Darling Kanaya", Gamzee's Theme "mIrAcLeS", Feferi's Theme "Love You (Feferi's Theme)", Eridan & Sollux battle "The La2t Frontiier", and Jake's Theme "Ruins to Riches Movement II" Trivia *The song title "Bedroom for an Annoying Dog" on the Hiveswap Act 1 OST is a reference to Toby's avatar in Undertale and the apparent fact that Toby Fox began developing Undertale in Andrew Hussie's basement. See also *Toby Fox on Wikipedia *Toby Fox on Toby Fox Wikia *Toby Fox on Undertale Wiki *Undertale External links *@tobyfox on Twitter *fwugradiation on tumblr *Undertale.com Category:Content creators